The story of Sheila Undomiel
by Celine1
Summary: Chapter 10 is up! Elrohir is hurt. Can Sheila save him?
1. Default Chapter

AN: this is my 1st fanficcie, so dont go hard on me! Plus, I am a Dutch girl, so forgive me for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Gandalf is not mine (alas), and the song at the end of the chapter belongs to the singer Enya.

Chapter 1. The long expected secret.

There was nobody who knew that Gandalf the Grey carried a big secret with him. 

During one of his journey s, a strange but wise person. It was a girl who was about 135 years, and in the eyes of her people she was not grown up yet, not for long.

She was smaller than a Dwarf yet bigger than a Hobbit. She possessed the wisdom of an Elf and the magical powers of a Wizard.

Judging by the way she looked, though, one would say she wore the closest resemble of a Hobbit. She had blue eyes and dark, curly hair with here and there golden stripes through it. These stripes tended to multiply itself when the moon was full. She wore a golden necklace which held a strange, blue-green stone. In the inside of her right hand she carried the symbol of her kind: a star, with in its middle an eye. Her name was Undomiel, which meant Evenstar.

The last time Gandalf had encountered this girl, was when he traveled to the Shire to see his old friend Bilbo Baggings.

__

"Where does your journey lead you to" Undomiel asked when she saw the Wizard.

"I am going to see an old friend of mine who lives in the Shire" Gandalf answered.

"Are you befriend with a Hobbit?" She send a look of suprise towards Gandalf. "There are not many Wizards who care about Hobbits".

Now, Gandalf looked even more surprised than she did. "You know of the Hobbits?"

"That is not quite the just way of putting it, but yes, I have only heard of them"

"Now you know where my road leads me to, now is it okay for me to know where yours lead you?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes you may know. I am on my way to..."

Here was a slight pause. The Wizard looked at her intently and he saw in her eyes that she beared a great secret and sorrow with her. 

"I am on my way to seek for my brother. We are the last remaining of our people."

Gandalf looked at her but she diverted her gaze and did not speak another word. He then knew that she had nothing more to say.

"Well, now that we got to know each other better, I would like to give you something as a sign of our good friendship. Hold your hand out".

As Gandalf held his hand out to the girl, Undomiel put a silver necklace with a red stone in his hand.

"What is this?" Gandalf wanted to know. "I have seen that you carry one, but that is made of gold with a bllue stone".

"You have sharp eyes, master Gandalf", she said with a smile. "With this necklace I can feel in which direction you are. It does not matter how far you are, though the closer you are, the stronger I can feel it. And so can you".

"So this is the way that you can find your brother".

"Aye", she replied," but there is more to it. Trough this stone we can feel each others life force. If the bearer of a stone has some sort of trouble, the color of the stone will become dull, and if the bearer is in REAL trouble, it gets black. The stone you have in your hands now, belonged to m y sister".

"Why would you want to give something that precious to an old, grey Wizard you hardly know. I cannot accept this" , Gandalf said.

"You forgot to say a WISE old Wizard. I know you good enough. I feel good about this and my feeling has never failed me. Plus, I want to know how you are faring. Many dangers lure upon us these days, and those are times you can never have enough friends to build upon. And if a Hobbit is your friend, he must have something really crazy".

Both had to laugh about this. Then they arrived at a point where four roads were crossing each other.

"It seems that our ways separate us. I bid you farewell, wise old Gandalf. I hope that the roads fare you well".

"I will hope to meet you again, in good days or in bad days", Gandalf responded.

"I have only one more thing to ask of you. Please do not talk about me or my name with it other people. Even the Elves do not know about our kind, and I would like to keep it that way".

"I do not know why that is such a big secret, but if this is your bidding than I shall speak not of you nor your kind".

"Aye", she said, "that is my bidding".

And then she rode off, singing a song of which Gandalf could hear a couple of sentences:

How beautiful the day and night

The earth is singing in the wind

The voices rise and touch the sky

And when I move away from view

My voice is singing in the wind

It rises op to touch the sky

Telling all that I dreamt in

(from the CD A day without rain by Enya)

AN: please gimme a lot of reviews. I ve got the 2nd chapter almost done, I just wanna know wether I should continue this story or not!!!


	2. The shadow has fallen. (Mornie Atlantie)

Disclaimer: disclaimer time again!!!. I don't own the characters. Well, I own Sheila and Impera.

Author's note: Thank jou for reading this, and it does get better. I hoop you like it so R&R. and don't co hard on my for a view mistakes. I'm only a duchess gill. I do my best.

**__**

**_ Chapter 2: The Shadow has fallen. (mornie atlantiė)_**

This was a part of the land she had never been before. Also she did not know why her brother has gone this way.

She had travelled several weeks now. She was not able to sleep or eat a lot and she did not have much left of her _miar. _Miar was a yellow drink, which gave the drinker energy. So she needed rest. Therefore she was looking for a town or village to regain her strength.

Suddenly, she noticed that her stone became dull.

"Huh? My stone", she spoke softly to herself. "Something is wrong. Is it Gandalf? No, he is fine. But then it must be Naïl. Oh no!"

She asked her stone to show her the way. The road led to the East, to the land called Mordor. However, she did not know.

She let her horse gallop even faster than she did before. Her horse, Impera, obeyed even though she was very tired.

At the end of the day, when they arrived at the top off a hill, she saw high mountains with black clouds hovering them in the distance. Red-yellow lightning's flashed in the air now and then.

"Evil things happen in this land. Evil things, for I can feel them".

Impera moved uneasy. "You feel it too, don't you? But do not worry, for we are not entering that land today. Not yet. My brother is in danger that is for sure. But I can not do something now." Undomiel mused.

Suddenly, she could hear a horse galloping in the distance, but the sound become more and more loudli, indicating that the horse and its rider were closing in on her.

She turned her horse and saw a brown horse with a grey-blue rider on it. As they came closer, she discovered that is was Gandalf the Grey.

Gandalf saw the black horse and it's rider and at first, he did not know who it was. But as he came closer, he saw it was Undomiel.

'What is she doing here?' he thought by himself.

"Ah, my old friend. Who would have suspected that we would meet here? But your face looks very worried. What is the matter? Has it something to do with that land?" Undomiel asked, pointing at the mountains they looked upon.

" I am afraid that it is not good news. The evil has reborn", Gandalf answered her.

Undomiel looked upon the Wizard very worried. She knew about the Ring of Power. She knew what powers it held. She had too, for she was the Guardian of the Ringbearer. It was her task to guide him or her to the place the Ring was forged, and destroy it there.

" It is about the One Ring, is it not? The Ring of Power. If this is true, then where is the Ring now? Who is it's Bearer?" Undomiel said.

Gandalf looked very shocked and surprised. Undomiel saw this and said: "I cannot tell you now but is it very important that I know of it."

Gandalf said: "De Ring was in the Shire. It has been about sixty years with my friend Bilbo. But Bilbo has left the Shire to live with the Elves in Rivendell, and he has left his Ring for his cousin Frodo. I have send him and his friend Samwise Gamgee to Bree and I will meet them there, if all goes well. I travelled here to make sure it is The One Ring that Frodo holds now. As you can see, the land is uproar, therefor I believe that we have found the Ring. I am now on my way to Saruman. He is wise and powerful, he will tell me what to do now. For he is the wisest and oldest of the Wizards."

Undomiel turned her horse and sai, with here eyes closed and with her stone in her hand

__

"Mornie alantië"

Then, she said to Gandalf: "I shall ride with you, and as we travel, I shall answer all your questions."

They rode side by side, and for quite a while, they did not speak. Undomiel looked at her stone to find that it was still dull. 'Hold on Naïl, I am coming'. Than, she went her worried face to Gandalf, who asked: "What do you know about the Ring of Power? How come you know so much?"

"I know that the Ring once belonged to Sauron, who was defeated by Isildur, son of the King. And that after he was attacked by some Orcs, Gollem found the Ring. I was looking for him when I heard my brother had disappeared, and so my way changed."

Saying so, she looked down, hoping the colour of the stone had changed, which was not so.

"As for your next question, I am 135 years old, and I have heard about the Ring from my parents. They thought me how it worked and whose it was. I had to know about it, because I am the Guardian of the One who bears the Ring. I can only interfere when the Bearer is in danger. The Ring does not influence me. My people waited for someone who was strong enough to withstand the Ring. But Sauron knew of our plans. He looked for us and when he found us, he killed my parents, and after that, the rest of our people. Only my brother, sister and I escaped. But it looks like my brother is the next to be killed."

She became silent and looked at Gandalf with wet eyes. 

"But I can not keep my attention with my brother and at the same time do what I am here for. So if I understood well, the Ring is now with a Hobbit named Frodo. I am glad, for Hobbits are strong when it counts, although they do not look like it. I always say that one should never judge by appearance, for than you really could get hurt."

She smiled and let go of her stone. "But now it is my question how you have found the Ring?"

And Gandalf told her all about it.

"It is getting dark", Undomiel said, " shall we rest here for a while and then continue our journey?"

Gandalf admitted that he was a little tired and that he needed rest.

They dismounted their horses. Undomiel took her bottle with miar and took a swallow of it and sat down with her back against a tree. Gandalf sat down besides her.

Undomiel gave him her bottle and told him to take a sip. "It will give you strength and energy. It comes from our waters."

As he swallowed the liquid, Gandalf suddenly felt a lot better.

"I have another confession to make. As we now travel together, I want for us to completely trust each other, which means no secrets. My name is not Undomiel. I…. Borrowed this name to hide my true identity. I heard this name among a group of Elves I met during my journey", Undomiel said.

"It's very understandable why you did this and trusted nobody with your true name. I already thought I have heard of this name before. This name belongs to the daughter of Elrond, Arwen. We shall meet them one day. But what is your true name then?" he asked.

"Sheila", she said, and she stood up. "I will found some wood to make a fire, for I am cold.

Saying so, she disappeared to come back with a bundle of wood.

"I do not carry anything with me to enlighten the wood", Gandalf said.

"That is all right, for I have my own ways". Sheila held her right hand above the wood and concentrated with her eyes closed.

Soon, the wood started to smoke and flames erupted. She sighed and sat beside Gandalf and looked at him with a smile.

"You keep on amazing me. How did you do that?" Gandalf asked.

" Oohh…..besides the stone I am the only one of my people who carries the symbol of her people. It is like you and your staff. That is how I can protect the Ringbearer."

She stood up and showed him her right hand.


	3. It's amazing what you find face-to-face

Disclaimer: don t own any characters from LOTR, just borrowing them. Sheila is mine!! Don t sue me because I have no money!

**__**

Chapter 3. It s amazing what you find face to face.

After they had traveled for quite a while, Sheila asked: "To which land are we traveling How is its name?"

"We are going to Isengard. There is a tower, called Orthanc, where Saruman lives. It is about 3 days traveling from here", Gandalf said.

In those 3 days they spoke a lot with each other. Sheila told the wizard about her people. How they lived, what food they liked what kind of powers they possessed. She also sang a lot of songs her people used to sing. 

In these 3 days, Gandalf learned to love and respect her a lot.

When they took a break at their 3rd day, Gandalf said to her: "You have a very fast horse."

"Yes, she is. I am very proud of her and se has been my best friend up until now. I think she must be the fastest horse in our land. I found her in some bushes; she was very ill and very hurt. Wolves probably attacked her. I could not leave her there, so I took her with me and healed her. Since then, she stayed with me. And after all this is over, she will return to her family. It is then that our ways shall part, for I will not return to the land where I have found her. There is nothing left for me to return. For my friends are here."

She looked upon Gandalf, and for the first time he saw a hint of joy in her beautiful deep blue eyes.

"But can I ask you something?" Sheila said. "If you travel so much, how come you do not carry something with you to s tart a fire?"

Gandalf laughed and said: "Oh, I was in such a hurry that I forgot to bring my tinderbox" (AN: spelling).

"Eh....what s a tinderbox?" said Sheila, confused.

"Er... I will show it to you sometime", Gandalf said.

Sheila yawned and said: "Do you mind if I sleep a little. Wake me up when the sun sets." She laid down, covered herself with her brown-green cloak and fell asleep.

__

She was playing with her brother and sister in the fields behind their house. Suddenly, the sky turned dark and red because of the smoke and flames. Men, women and children were screaming and running for their lives. Black men entered the village. She screamed Please do not hurt them, it is me you are looking for. Please take me!

Then she saw one of the black men holding a man from the village. She could not see who it was.

It was then that the man turned his face in her direction.

Shocked, she screamed: Nooooooo!!

Covered in sweat, Sheila woke up. She felt ice-cold tears on her face. She looked up in the familiar eyes of Gandalf.

He looked at her with worry in his eyes. She bolted up and threw her arms around his neck, and Gandalf hugged her back.

She sighed, she was happy she was not alone. After a while she let go of Gandalf and said: "I am happy we have met, Gandalf the Grey. It is not time yet to leave. If you wish, you can sleep for a little while."

Gandalf looked at her and she said: "It is OK. I can manage."

He doubted, but he had to admit that he could use some sleep. He laid down and fell asleep.

After a while, a soft voice singing awaked him:

__

When the children of Montsegur

Came down from the pog

The sun had not yet returned day to the world

Only their pail faces could be seen

Their grieve and sadness

Without faith they went

Suddenly the voice stopped singing, for it sooner saw that her companion had awoken. He told her not to stop, and she continued:

__

Time has passed

Children grew up with great hope

And sometimes, when they look up at the mountains

They can hear those strange and beautiful voices

Beating on the sound of a long forgotten place

She stopped and looked up at the stars. Gandalf stood up, walked up until he was standing next to her and also looked up.

After a while he said: "Was that another song of your people, the Montsegur?"

She nodded. "It is a very ancient song. It existed long before they ring were made. It comes from o ne of our legends. I think that only very old Elves know this song. Shall we now continue our journey?"

"Very well. I do not know how much further it is to Saruman's tower, but I believe that it is not much further than a couple of miles."

They packed their things and rode to the tower of Saruman.

They arrived in a great valley, with in its center a big gate, like a great bow in walls of rock. The gate was heavily guarded.

"I do not feel at ease here", Sheila said, looking at the guards on top of the gate.

One of them spoke to them: "Halt. Who are you and what is your business here?"

Gandalf answered: "I am Gandalf the Grey, and I came here to see Saruman".

The gate was opened and they rode on. As the gate closed behind him, Gandalf suddenly felt not comfortable, although he did not know why.

They came at the foot of the tower Orthanc, were they saw a stair leading upstairs. There they saw Saruman already waiting for them.

They dismounted their horses, and Saruman spoke: "I see that you have brought a friend with you".

"I am Sheila", Sheila said as she bowed. "I traveled here with Gandalf the Grey to tell you something and to ask you some things."

"Let us go to my room. There we can talk in private", Saruman said.

They walked up the stairs. Both Gandalf and Sheila noticed he wore a ring, but they did not speak of it to each other.

They arrived at Saruman's room. He pushed the doors open and entered, followed by Gandalf and Sheila.

"I have come for your help, Saruman the White", Gandalf said.

Somehow this seemed to make Saruman angry, as he spoke sarcastic: " Is that so, Gandalf the Grey. It has rarely occurred that Gandalf the Grey was looking for help. Someone who is as smart and wise as you are".

"Even the smartest and wisest persons are in need of help from time to time. Things happen right now which demands the uniting of al our powers", Sheila said.

"So Gandalf has told you everything already. I thought he would come to me first, for I am the head of the council."

"Gandalf the Grey has told me nothing. I already knew", Sheila answered, a little bit angered.

"You have had a long journey, and therefore you shall stay here today to rest. For I am Saruman the Wise, Saruman the Ringmaker, Saruman of many colors."

At first, they did not understand what he meant with 'many colors', for he was Saruman the White. But as they looked at him, they saw that he was not white anymore, but he had many colors.

"I liked the white better", Gandalf said, with a look of distrust.

"White!", said Saruman, "white is a good color to start with. White can be colored, and the white light can be broken".

"In which case is not white anymore", said Sheila.

"And he who breaks it to see what is inside of it, has left the path of wisdom", Gandalf said.

"You don't have to tell me that I am a fool, Gandalf. I am not one of your foolish friends", Saruman thundered. "I shall give you a choose. Our time is coming. Together, we can rule the world of Men. Therefore, this is a choice for you, for us. We can join with the power".

Sheila was shocked. She looked at Gandalf as she thought with herself 'I ran straight into the hands of the enemy'. But Gandalf's look was focused upon Saruman.

"I will get the Ring, the ruling Ring, and as we control it, it's power will be ours", Saruman said.

"Saruman!", Gandalf said, "only one hand at a time can carry the Ring. So save yourself the trouble speaking of 'us'.

"Ah, I understand that you are not willing to tell me where the Ring is. But I see that your new friend also knows of the Ring, perhaps she knows where it is?"

"Even if I did know the whereabouts of the Ring, I would not share this information with you, now that I know what you are planning to do", Sheila answered him.

"Oh, but you will find yourself more willing to share this information, when you have the choice between freedom and imprisonment".

"Indeed, that choice is not so difficult", said Sheila. She felt Gandalf's eyes rest upon her.

"So, you have already chosen. Gandalf, you should follow her example", Saruman smiled.

"Aye, but Saruman", said Sheila, "you should not answer so fast when you did not let the other finish, for I was not. The choice I had to make was not that hard, for I had to choose between imprisonment and imprisonment. Do you honestly believe that Sauron is willing to work together? It is more likely that he will use you as a slave. This leaves me wondering what you define as 'freedom'.

When Gandalf saw what Saruman was about to do, he already was to late. Saruman pointed his staff at Sheila, and she flew into the air, crashed into the wall really hard and fell down there, unconscious.

Gandalf pointed his staff at Saruman, who fell and glided over the floor. When he stopped, he stood up very quickly.

"Saruman, let us stop this, this is madness", Gandalf pleaded, hoping that he could change the sorcerer's mind. But to no avail, Saruman had pinned his mind to power. He pointed his staff at Gandalf, who, like Sheila had earlier, flew through the air, and crashed into the wall, where he stayed hanging. He had lost his staff while he was flying through the air. It laid on the ground where Saruman picked it up and also pointed it at Gandalf.

At this point, Sheila awoke. Her head was bleeding and her left arm was broken. She saw how Saruman had Gandalf in his power.

Saruman, however, did not know she had awakened, for he had his back turned against her.

She was thinking 'I have to do something. But if I do, Saruman will know who I am'.

Saruman, in the mean while, had become very angry, for Gandalf still refused to co-operate, and he let him fly further into the air.

That was when he was pushed hard in his back. He fell down to the ground and could not move himself.

Sheila came closer to him with her right hand stretched towards him. Quickly she grabbed Gandalf's staff and pointed it to Gandalf, who now stopped falling and landed gently onto the ground. She threw the staff to him and said: "Go! Go up to the pinnacle of the Orthanc and call your friend, the Great Eagle."

"It is you!", Saruman spoke, as he saw the symbol at the inside of her hand. "I can imagine that now you wish that you had never met Gandalf".

"You are wrong, Saruman", she said in a cold voice. "I am very grateful that we have met". She looked at Gandalf, who stood at the bottom of the stairs. He could not go further, and was about to turn around when Sheila spoke again.

"Go. You have to lead the Ringbearer until I come back. I will go to the Wise Elf. If it takes too long for me to arrive, than don't wait for me and go. Go now Gandalf!"

She became somewhat angered when she saw that Gandalf still was not moving.

" GO! Don't give it all up for me. Don't give it up for anyone. Go now. I shall not be able to control him much longer."

Gandalf bowed for her and spoke: "I shall not forget this. Everybody should know what you have done for me".

"I give you my permission. Now GO!"said Sheila, and Gandalf ran upstairs.

"Do you think you can escape? Now I know who you are", Saruman suddenly spoke.

"Even though I will not escape, there will be other people who shall help the Ringbearer with his journey", she answered him. She felt herself growing tired, but Gandalf was not far away enough for her to drop her hand.

"I know all about you. I know what will happen if, I say if, the Ring is destroyed", Saruman said. "You have not told Gandalf, have you?"

"It does not matter, it is not important. No one has to know", Sheila answered. She felt Gandalf was now far away and she dropped her hand.

Saruman stood up and called some Orcs. Two of them entered.

"Bind her arms, but be careful not to touch her right hand", he ordered them.

As the Orcs do so, the pain in Sheila's left arm got worse, but she did not let them know.

They took her upstairs to the pinnacle of the Orthanc, and put her on the ground against a pillar. They looked at her, laughed and left.

It was raining hard and the wind was icy cold. She thought by herself 'how is Gandalf, and how will the others react when he has told his story?'


	4. On the way to Elrond

A/N: so here's the 4th chapter boys and girls! I am very sorry it took so long to finish this chapter, but it has some Latin sentence's in it, and it took a while to look it up. The translations of these sentences can be read at the bottom of this page.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize from the books or the movie. I do own Sheila and the plot.

A/N: oh yeah, I also want to thank everybody for the nice reviews! Thanks guys! I live of them!!! Now, on with the story.

****

Chapter 4. On the way to Elrond.

Gandalf stood at the top of the pinnacle of the Orthanc. He looked at the stone he wore and saw that it had became dull.

He called the big, faithful Eagle as Sheila had told him to. The name of the king of the Eagles was Gwaihir and Gandalf knew him. They had befriended a long time ago (A/N: if you have read "The Hobbit" you already knew about this).

He did not have to wait long before he saw the Eagle flying towards him through the dark sky. He climbed onto it's back and they flew off to Rivendell.

After a while he asked the bird: "Are you able to fly me all the way to Rivendell?"

"I am not able to carry you all the way to Rivendell. I shall drop you off at the Loudwater River. From there, it is about a 2 day journey", Gwaihir told the wizard.

"Thank you, my friend. But there is one thing I do not understand. How come you were close to Isengard? For usual, you dwell more to the North".

Gwaihir said: "Not so long ago, I heard a woman's voice, carried by the wind. It told me to fly to the Orthanc to save you. At first, I did not trust the voice and I wanted to disobey it, for there is only kind that can speak with us through the wind, and they are long gone. But as it concerned you and also out of curiosity I flew to Isengard. Then, I heard you call my name. So instead of easy and calm flying, carried by the wind, I now carry a heavy weight with me. But do tell me, Gandalf, the owner of the voice calling me, is she one of the house of the Montsegur? Ahhh, that is true, I do not think you know that people".

"Actually, I do know the people you spoke about. And they are not all killed, two of them are left. Do tell me, how come you know them? They do not live near the place your kind lives".

"So, it is true that they were not all killed. There are two of them left. This is very good news. And to answer your question: A long time ago, when I was young, we worked together with the Montsegur. They were like Hobbits: they did not like to travel far, nor did they like adventures. The preferred to remain in their land of rest and peace. They were curious, however, about what happened in the outer world, for one of their legends said that something is bound to happen in this time, our time. They did not tell what it was, and in that time it was not important for us to know. That is how we became their messengers. Our harts were filled with great pain and sorrow when we heard what had happened. But now there is hope again, although hope has never left us", Gwaihir told Gandalf, who smiled the first time since Sheila and he departed.

"How is it that you know of them, Gandalf?" Gwairhir asked.

And so, Gandalf told him about the adventures they shared and how they came at Isengard. Gwaihir quietly listened to the story Gandalf told him. But when he came to the part of how Sheila stopped Saruman, he said: "Ah!"

And as Gandalf asked him what he meant with that, he answered: "Have you seen the inside of her hand?"

"Aye", Gandalf replied, "she bears the symbol of her kind: a star with in it's center an eye".

"That is right. But do you know what the symbol means?"

"No. Do I have to?"

"Ah! I think she thinks that we do not exist anymore, if she would think we would, she would have told Gandalf. But when I came close enough, she felt my presence. Now I understand", Gwaihir mumbled, more to himself than to Gandalf.

Gandalf was confused by this and said: "May I ask what you by her feeling your presence? Do you wear a stone then?"

Gwaihir laughed: "Gandalf, do you still not understand? The symbol is a star with an eye in it's center. The eye resembles our kind. Because we did work for them they were really proud of, they gave us a place with their kind, and they gave us the power to speak with each other through the wind. This came in ver handy, so that it was not necessary for us anymore to fly the whole way to their country and back again. This bought us time".

"Are you able to speak with her now?" Gandalf asked.

"Ah! You wish to know how she is fairing, do you not? I can try, but if she is too weak, she is able to hear me, but she can not send us an answer. What do you want me to ask her?"

"I wish to know what is happening in Isengard. I want to know how she is doing and if she has any chance to escape. But before you are going to ask her this, I want to know this: how is it possible for her to tell you to save me? For I do not remember when she could have done this. We were busy fighting Saruman and she went unconscious…."

"It is hard to explain, but I will try. If someone of her kind slips into unconsciousness without having lost much life-force, their spirits have the power to step out of their bodies and contact someone they can speak with the way she spoke with me. Which means they can only contact someone of their own kind or someone of our kind, if they are close enough. Do you understand that, Gandalf?"

The wizard nodded. "So it depends on her life-force whether she can answer us or not", Gandalf said, to make sure he did understand correctly.

"Aye", replied Gwaihir, "but do look at your stone. Has it's color changed?"

Gandalf grabbed the stone from under his robes and looked at it. The color had returned a little, but it was still dull. And he said so to Gwaihir.

The Eagle sighed and thought by himself: 'Then I do not think she has enough life-force to answer us', but he spoke to Gandalf: " Let us try and see if she is able to answer us. Gandalf, you will not be able to understand for we shall speak in her native language. I think that you will be able to understand some of the words for it somewhat resembles the language of the Elves".

Gandalf nodded and said: "So now I get to hear her native language, for we have only spoken Westron with eachother".

"You will be amazed at how beautiful it is. Not as beautiful as the Elvish language, but 'tis beautiful to hear and to feel".

Gandalf's expression gave away his confusion, and Gwaihir noticed it and spoke: "You will notice it if she sends us her answer. But if I understand well, you wish to know how she is fairing, what is happening at Isengard and if she has any chance to escape, yes?"

"Aye, that is exactly what I wish to know".

At this point, the wind had started to blow gently. Around them there was light, but outside this circle of light, the air was dark. Within the circle of light, the air was normal, but outside, the air was strange for Gandalf. He had never seen the air like this. He feared the light might be seen by possible enemies on the ground and he hesitantly spoke up: "I am sorry to interrupt, my friend, but is this not too noticeable?"

Gwaihir did not answer him, for he was searching for Sheila's spirit. And when he found her, he spoke: "_Sheila domina est de Montsegur voco _" (A/N: this is no Elvish, this is Latin and I am not very good at it, so sorry for any mistakes. Translations can be read at the bottom of this chapter).

He did not receive an answer, so he repeated: "_Voco"._

A warm feeling entered both the Eagle and the wizard. Gwaihir smiled, he knew that they had contact.

"This is what you meant with that 'feeling', nay?", Gandalf said. Gwaihir only smiled.

Then, they heard her say: "_Non ignoro magister Gwaihir"._ Gwaihir answered her: "_ Magister Gandalf est hic." _

" Alea jacta est tempote necessitatis" Sheila said. A feeling of pain came over them, which caused Gandalf to look at his stone. It was still dull, and the color seemed to have darkened. It made him both sad and angry. Angry because he had left her there, by the one of whom he thought was to be trusted..

Sheila felt it and said: " _Magister Gandalf errare humanum est, et tu"._

Gwaihir laughed and said: "Even now she still has a sense of humor. _Ila est"_

"_Redde Frodo sunt caesaris magister Gandalf"_, Sheila said, but it was barely understandable.

"Gwaihir, what did she say? I could not understand it", Gandalf said.

"She said: 'Give Frodo what he earns. What the meaning of that is, I do not know. Do you?"

"No, neither do I", Gandalf said. And as he heard Sheila say "_Gandalf sol lucet omhibus etium Saruman, et tu", _he again asked what she said.

"She said: "De sun is shining for everyone, also for Saruman, also for you". And, as the meaning of these words became clear for Gwaihir, he added: "She has forgiven you. This was not your fault, and she is right: it was her own choice to stay behind."

Sheila got exhausted, and she felt that Gwaihir and Gandalf were worrying about her, so she said: "_ave atgue vale"._

"_Vale fortasse filia"_, Gwaihir responded. And, with her last strength, Sheila weakly responded: "_Ibant obscuri sub nocte, vale Gandalf"._

The wind laid down, the warm feeling and the light left them. The air was normal as it was before.

Both sighed and did not speak with each other for a while, as they both were occupied with their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Gwaihir spoke up: "Now you still do not have the answers you were looking for Gandalf, yet you have gained information that makes you think, and that makes me think. She is very wise for a woman of her age".

"Aye, she amazed me with her knowledge when I traveled with her", Gandalf replied.

They arrived at the Loudwater River. Gwaihir landed and Gandalf set foot on the ground.

Gwaihir said: "Follow the River to the East two more days. By that time, you should arrive at Rivendell. Goodbye, Gandalf, and keep faith, 'tis what Sheila needs. Farewell."

Gandalf bowed fore the King of Eagles and said: "Farewell, my friend. May the winds be with you". And with these words, he went on his own way.

****

Translations:

Sheila domina est Montsegur voco: Sheila, woman of the Montsegur, I call thee.

Voco: I call thee.

Non ignoro magister Gwaihir: I know, master Gwaihir.

Magister Gandalf est hic: Master Gandalf is here.

Alea jecta est tempote necessitatis: the deciding step has been taken.

Magister Gandalf errare humanum est, et tu: Master Gandalf, making a mistake is humanly, also for you.

Ila est: it is.

Ave atgue vale: greetings, and farewell.

Vale fortasse filia: maybe farewell, my daughter.

Ibant obseuri sub nocte, vale: They went dark under the night, farewell.

A/N: reviews please!!!!

****


	5. Saruman's house

A/N: hi folks! 5th chapter is on the Net! I want to thank everyone for the nice reviews! Thank you! Now, on with the story!

****

Chapter 5. The house of Saruman.

It had been two weeks ago since Sheila and Gandalf parted and said farewell. Sheila hoped that he would not wait for her, but that he would continue his journey as she told him to.

Although she had no sense of time, on top of the tower where she was held prisoner by Saruman.

Every once and a while, Saruman would come to ask her, if she was willing to work together, with him, and every time he asked so, she would answer: "No, I shall never work with you". And then, she would feel a devastating wave of pain surging through her body.

And then, Saruman would laugh and say: " I will get you to work with me, with some more pain, and hurt. Nobody lasts long in here, and your friend cannot help you".

"I don't want them to", she would answer.

And then, Saruman would leave her be for a while, until he returned and it would start all over again.

But this time, it went different.

After they went through their 'normal' conversation, Saruman spoke: "I have time. You don't, your time is coming to an end. Tell me, where is the Ring, so we can rule Middle-Earth together".

"I shall never serve someone who only seeks and desires power!" Sheila spat. " Power is useless if your people do not follow you for who you are. Your slaves would abandon you the moment you lose yours. Someone who has true power, treats his people good. You can tell who someone is when you look at his people, and I know exactly who **you** are."

Saruman stepped in front of her and grabbed her arms. Sheila screamed out in pain as she felt her arm breaking again.

Saruman glared at her and mumbled: "How can I let you obey my wishes? Who can I use for that? If the life of someone close and dear to you is at stake, would you surrender yourself to me?"

Sheila frightened. 'Please, by Elbereth, don't let it be Naïl. It cannot be Naïl, Saruman does not know he still exists, does he?' She averted her eyes from the cold, hard glare from Saruman.

He laughed. "I know what you are thinking, and you are wrong. He is here."

"I don't believe you", Sheila said, as she felt that tears were trying to force their way to her eyes. She knew perfectly well he spoke the truth, she saw it in his eyes. She could only hope that this was not true. That he only had told her this to get her to tell him where the Ring was. She had not lied when she said she did not know, for she didn't. She only knew **who** held it.

She heard Saruman calling for some Orcs. It took them a while to arrive and Saruman let them feel that they were late. Then, he mumbled something in Orcs, and they left again.

Saruman turned his attention back on Sheila, and threw her onto the ground and laughed as he saw her attempts to stand up again.

She looked up at him and felt pity for him and said: "I still have hope for you". 

A single tear fell out of her eye, and found it's way down her cheek. It splashed onto the ground, where it dried.

Saruman's face became strained. Sheila averted her eyes downwards and thought: 'There is no hope for him left, I saw it in his eyes'.

Footsteps echoed on the staircase. She shut her eyes to avoid seeing a view from which she thought she would not want to see it. She told herself that it was not true, it just was not. But she felt it was true, she could see it with her stone.

"Why don't you face the truth?" Saruman sneered.

"Why don't you?" Sheila retorted. Immediately, one of the Orcs that guarded her, hit her on her head with the hilt of his sword. Her head started bleeding.

"That is not the proper way to address your master", the Ork bellowed in Westron.

She did not speak, for she assumed it was better for her to do so. Then, she heard a well-known voice. It made her feel cold inside.

__

"Sic transit gloria", Naïl said. She looked up to meet his gaze. She saw that he was not afraid. All she saw, was that he felt sorry for her. She let her gaze wander over the rest of his body to find that his clothes were torn. 

She became angry and opened her mouth to speak, but as she saw Naïl shake his head, she decided to stay silent.

"I am sorry to interrupt your conversation, but this is no welcoming party", Saruman said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

Immediately, two Orcs came and pulled Naïl out of Sheila's reach, before she had the chance to pull him against her.

"Now, I will ask you this one more time: Where is the Ring?" Saruman said.

"I do not know of the Ring's whereabouts now", Sheila responded.

Saruman nodded at the Ork on the right side of Naïl. The Ork made a fist and punched Naïl in his stomach. Gasping for breath, Naïl fall on his knees, but before he had a chance to catch his breath, the other Ork punched him in his side.

"No, please stop that", Sheila said. She was not able to contain her tears any longer. She wished she could go to him, but her arms were bonded behind her back and an she was held by an Ork.

Saruman gestured the Orks to stop. They lifted Naïl up.

"Now, are you going to tell me or not?" the wizard asked her.

Sheila looked at Naïl and he shook his head. She saw in his eyes that he was trying to contact someone. She made a gesture with her head to tell him to stop, but he ignored her. She looked at Saruman and hoped with whole her heart that he would not notice it.

'I have to keep Saruman distracted from Naïl, but how do I do that?' she thought by herself.

She spoke: "If I work with you, what kind of a person will I be to you then?"

Her plan worked, she had the full attention of him.

"To me, you would be like a wife or a daughter. I would give you anything you want", Saruman replied.

"You would give me anything I want, eh? And what if I asked you for the one Ring, would you give it to me?" Sheila said. 

Silence fell, and she could see that Saruman was struggling with his thoughts. This gave her time to think and she looked at Naïl. He was still busy, but she could see that he managed to get contact with someone. Who that someone was, she could guess easily, and she was not happy with it. She did not want her friend to be dragged into danger for her. But she knew that she could not change Naïl's mind. She knew why he did this, but she thought it was useless.

She looked back again at Saruman, who was still busy with his thoughts.

She asked him: "Saruman, why does it take so much time for you to answer my question? You said you would give me anything, did you not? Then how hard can it be for you to answer this simple question?"

Suddenly angered, he spat: "I shall never, never give you the Ring!"

Sheila said: "_Ira furor brevis est"._

Saruman walked to her and hit her with his staff. Blood found it's way in her eyes, and it dripped from her face to the ground. She did not allow herself to slip into unconsciousness, although it took her some time to regain full consciousness.

In the mean while, Saruman understood why she was asking him this question, why she held his full attention. He was angry at himself, for he did not see it. 

He then unwrapped an old rag to reveal a dagger. Sheila looked at it with amazement and immediately became desperate. She did not know what to do anymore.

The dagger was drenched with a greenish-blue liquid. It was called Nox, and it was the heaviest poison known in her country. It was a very slow, but fatal poison.

Saruman ordered two Orks to hold her. Then, he turned to Naïl and said: "Tell the one you have called upon, to go back to where he came from. Tell him, that everything is fine, that you have misjudged the….situation".

__

"Nia Naïl!" Sheila yelled. Saruman turned around and stabbed her into her shoulder with the poisoned dagger.

Translations:

Sic transit gloria: this is how the good passed away.

Ira furor brevis est: if one is angry, one does not think.

Nia: no.

A/N: if anyone has ideas for this fic, I'd be glad to hear. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review please! Namarié, Cerilinne.


	6. Our farewell

A/N: If someone has any ideas for my story, please tell me. I am getting kinda stuck, that's why it took me so long to upload a next chapter. Plus, my PC was acting stupid, and that didn't help either. I wanted to thank everony for the nice reviews. I can't believe you guys actually like my story, but I guess everyone says so about their own story. Oh well, let's get on with the story!

PS: Opal Elf, be warned. This chapter is even more exciting than the previous ones. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Lidewen: popped up out of nowhere "Hey. You promised me something!"

Celine: "Lidewen, where did you come from?"

Lidewen: "Duh! Out of nowhere! Now, do you already know what you promised me?"

Celine: "Hmm………I still owe you some money but forgot to pay you back?"

Lidewen: "…….Wrong answer! Guess again!"

Celine: "Just cut the crap and tell me, will ya?"

Lidewen: "All right, all right! Shees, no need to get angry! You promised to tell them who made it possible that you can post your story in English!"

Celine: "Riiiiiight! I totally forgot!"

Lidewen: sarcastic "No really?"

Celine: "Be quiet! Or I won't tell it"

Lidewen: "Yikes! I'm shutting up already!"

Celine: "Finally. All right, boys and girls, the reason my story can be read in English was made possible by the translation of my dear and sometimes, like now, reaaaaally annoying friend Lidewen".

Lidewen: " Thanks! Oh, by the way, you forgot to mention that I did so from the very first chapter".

Celine: "OUT! Before I do something to you that is not allowed by the law!"

Lidewen: "Yikes! Consider me gone, then". goes back to where she came from

Celine: biiig sigh "All right folks, on with the story".

****

Chapter 6. Our farewell

Naïl heard Sheila scream "No" even before Saruman stabbed her with the poisoned dagger. Saruman pulled it out again roughly and Sheila fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

In the mean while, a grey, old man, who was currently in the Council of Elrond, which was held in Rivendell, felt a wave of pain coming over him. It came and faded almost the very same moment.

Naïl tried to reach her, but he was held back by Orcs, who were ordered by Saruman not to let him get close to her.

When she looked in his eyes, she was shocked. Never before he looked the way he looked now. Not even when their parents died, nor when her sister died.

' I cannot die', she thought by herself, ' I have to make it through this, not only for my brother, but for everyone' . And, to everyone's s surprise, she stood up.

Saruman looked even more surprised than Naïl, and he said: " I see that you are stronger than I expected you to be. But it is fine, for you will obey me, in life or in death".

" I…..shall…never….surrender myself……to you…..or…….to Sauron" , Sheila said through clenched teeth.

Saruman turned to look at Naïl and said: " I shall return shortly, when I have decided what to do with you two". As he was leaving, he told the Orcs to let Naïl go. He considered it no longer dangerous to do so, for he thought that Sheila could do no more harm, and Naïl did not possess any strong powers.

Naïl immediately went to Sheila and took her gently in his arms, afraid to cause his sister even more than she was in now.

Sheila however, could not care less if he caused her any pain, for her heart was now full of joy to be with her brother again. It caused her to forget her for a few, short moments.

" I have missed you, brother", she said as she flung her arms around his neck to give him a hug, although her broken arm caused her pain. Tears of joy were now streaming from her face.

Naïl was startled by this, for he thought that he was hurting her and started to pull back, but Sheila stopped him.

" You do not hurt me, my brother. These tears are all tears of joy", she smiled.

Naïl felt her hanging against him, and he figured out that she was weary from the poison and exhaustion. Carefully, he lowered her down to the ground, with her back against a pillar. He seated himself next to her and put an arm around her.

While the Orcs were laughing at them and calling them names, they spoke in their own language about what had happened.

" I could feel your presence in this tower, but I felt that I had to go with Gandalf" Sheila said. She wanted to say she was sorry, but Naïl would not ler her.

" I know the reason for your actions, and that is far more important than I am", he assured her.

" I know Naïl, but you are still my brother". Guild was evident in her voice.

" Do you remember that we used to go to the fields, every morning the sun rose? To feel the first beams on our faces, and to see the butterflies awaken and have them fly around our faces?" Naïl said with a smile.

She looked up at him, and for the first time since she arrived at Isengard, she a little pit at peace. She laughed.

" Why are you laughing?" Naïl said, slighly annoyed. He thought there was not much to laugh about.

" I was just thinking at that time you had a butterfly on your nose. It looked sooooo good on you!" She laughed even harder.

Naïl thought by himself how much he had missed that laugh. As Sheila continued to bring up some more memories, he felt her temperature rise. 

Sheila did not notice it, and if she did , she choose to ignore it. " Do you also remember that time when it had rained so bad? And that when we went out, Anna fell into a puddle of mud and really looked like an Orc? In a smaller size of course".

Naïl was still not laughing. He put his hand on her head and felt the heat radiating from there. He knew that the Nox was doing it's work.

" Do not worry, brother, for we will survive", Sheila said. She could read from his face what he was thinking of.

Naïl wanted to see her wound, because unlike what Saruman thought, he did poses some powers. He and Sheila were two quite extra-ordinary people, even for their kind. Their kind possessed 5 different kind of powers: The Power of Fire, The Power of Water, The Power of Earth, The Power of Healing (which Naïl possessed) and The Power of the Wind. All the Montsegur possessed the Power of The Wind, they all used it to talk to the Eagles. However, in order to use that power, one had to be at least young-adult, which meant you had to be at least 55. When one would reach the age of 155, one would be an adult. Both Sheila and Naïl possessed all those powers, they had however yet to learn how to control the Power of Healing, which was the most difficult power to control.

Carefully, Naïl took Sheila' s cloak off her shoulder. Sheila let out a hiss of pain.

"What is it?" Naïl said.

"It is my arm, I think it broken" , Sheila said.

"Let me see it", Naïl said.

"Naïl, you are not strong enough yet to heal it", Sheila protested, but Naïl choose to ignore it. 

He looked at her arm, and saw that it was broken just above her ellbow. He put his right hand (where he wore his symbol) on the soar spot. A light emerged from his hand and penetrated her skin. It started to glow with a red light, and Sheila could feel it heal.

Naïl proceeded and took of her shirt, to take a look at the wound Saruman had made, although he knew he had no more strenght left to heal it.

He was shocked when he saw the wound. It was very deep and already infected. He noticed it was stained with blood and also some poison, that had mingled itself with the blood, causing it to have a darkish-red colour.

He shook his head en looked with tears and anger in his eyes at her.

" That bad, eh?" It was not a question, more a statement.

He did not answer. Instead, he put her shirt and cloak back on, for she started to shiver from the fever that had already taken possession of her body.

Unfortunately, Saruman choose this moment to return again. Naïl immediately noticed this en stood up quickly to stand in front of his sister, who was rising slowly.

"Ege te teneo, vade retro", he said to her, which meant ' I take you under my guard, go stand behind me'.

"There is no need to protect your sister anymore", Saruman spoke, when he noticed Naïl was protecting Sheila.

" She is beyond your powers to save".

" I do not believe so", Naïl said. "Every problem can be solved. They exist to be solved".

" Ah, yes, but this is a problem beyond salvation. The poison has already started to do it's work, and there is no antidote left".

Naïl looked back at her sister and thought by himself: ' It is true. There is only one more thing I can do. But if I do this, will my soul be able to find it's way home? Can my soul be with our people again, or is it doomed to wander around forever?'

Sheila looked in his eyes and realized what he was planning to do.

" Nia, Naïl! Voco vox et imploratio!" (No Naïl, I say with a begging voice)." Tears foudn their way down to disappear into nothing.

She could not care whether she lived or died. Not if Naïl had to sacrifice his soul for her. She kept mumling 'nia, nia' (no, no), but she read in his eyes he was determined to give up his life and his soul for her.

"Mortui vivent" (those who are dead, are alive), he whispered in her ear. He pushed her away, ran to an Orc. He grabbed the sword the Orc held en stabbed himself in his chest while saying: "Gloria victis" (glory to those who are defeated). Then, he fell on his knees.

Sheila ran to him to catch him. The Orcs wanted to hold her back, but halted when Saruman gave them a sign.

With his last breath, Naïl said: "Make sure you survive and make sure that you find me". Then, his body became numb, and Sheila knew he died.

She held his body and cried, she could not believe he did this for her. She became angry at him, and said "Why? Why did you do it Naïl?" But deep in her heart she knew why: she knew he had sacrificed himself so that she could survive, so that she could live on in freedom. A golden tear splashed on his body.

Sheila suddenly felt that someone she knew was near. She felt the presence of Gwaihir.

Naïl's body became a faded yellow before it bursted (Lidewen: sorry, couldn't find another word)into thousands and thousands of stars. She looked at it, very amazed. Suddenly, the wind started blowing and the cloud of stars swirled around her. And then in went through her, and she felt light, and warm. And as the cloud of stars left her body, she felt that it had taken the poison with it. It flew up into the sky and then faded.

" I will find you, my brother", Sheila softly said. 

She looked at Saruman, who was so surprised, that one would think he was a statue. At the same time, she saw Gwaihir flying behind him.

' This is my chance' , she thought. She ran past Saruman, jumped off the tower to land on the soft feathers of the King of Eagles.

"Fly to Rivendell, my friend", Sheila said. And, turning back to face the tower, she added: "I love you, my brother".

A/N: There! Was it exciting or not? I hope y'all liked it! Ideas and comments are welcome! Now, I would like to thank a few persons:

Christy a.k.a Silawé Shineleaf: Thanks for your sweet reviews and of course the Elvenname you have given me. You're the best! Oh yeah, and thank you for the song too!

Opal-Elf: Now, aren't you glad Sheila didn't die? evil smileMe too, but you'll never know what's gonna happen!

Dulcinea: thank you too for your nice review. If I have any ideas I'll let you know. Everone: read&review her stories too. It's really worth the trouble!

****


	7. The way to home and Rivendell

A/N: if anyone has any idea's for this story, please tell me! I am trying to follow the book, but I will have to skip some things. If there is something you really want to read in this story, just tell me and I will rtry to put it in. I had some trouble to describe Elrond, so he will probably say things he would never say in the book. Fortunately, Christy (Silawe Shineleaf) and Ria (Lidewen) helped me with this problem. Now, I am experiencing this problem with Galadriel, I am trying to determine how she will react when Sheila arrives. Oh, and please let me know: should I let Sheila look in Galadriel's mirror or not? Please leave a vote in your review. OK, now that I've said everything, let's go on with the story!!

Oh yeah: this is for Dulcinea and Laleanen: keep your Kleenex ready. Thought you wanted to know :-))

****

Lidewen: Carilinne, don't you forget something??

****

Carilinne: (sighs deeply) **what** is it **now?** I told them you translate my story previous chapter, didn't I?? 

****

L: Ah, yes you did. This time, it is about somebody else.

****

C: Who??? Just skip the crap and tell me!

****

L: Are we getting impatient again?? I'll give you a clue (snaps fingers)

****

Silawé: (looks around confused) Hey!? What am I doing here??

****

C: (looks at Silawe confused) Hey, what are you doing here??

****

L: (smiles) here's your clue…..

****

C: Ah, so it has to do with Silawé eh?? Mmmmm….let me think……

****

S: What has this to do with me, Carilinne???

****

C: Dunno, haven't got a clue.

****

L: Yes you have, I just gave you one.

****

S: I am **not **a clue. I am a fanfiction writer.

****

C: Appereantly you **are** a clue, but I stil don't know what I forgot.

****

L: Silawé just gave you another clue: she is a fanfiction **writer.**

S: You're damn right I am. And I write songs too!

****

C: That's it! Songs! This chapter contains one of your songs, Silawé!

****

L: Finally, she figured it out!

****

C: (glares evilly at Lidewen) Shut up! I've got more to do than to play your stupid guessing games!

****

S: That goes for me too! You interrupted me while I was writing another chapter for 'Joyce, a normal girl in a strange world'. Thanks a lot, Lidewen. Not!

****

L: Well s-o-r-r-y! I just wanted you to have the credit for your song! Next time, I won't say a thing! (stomps off, fuming)

****

S: I have to get going too….I'm busy, busy, busy….

****

C: Good luck with your story. Oh yeah, and thanks for the song!

****

S: You're welcome! Namarié Carilinne. (goes back to where she came from, probably her PC)

****

C: Now that we have had that, let's get on with the story.

****

Chapter 7. On the way home.

Sheila sighed deeply, and said to herself: 'I shall miss you, my brother. I hope you will be proud of me and that your life was not lost for no reason. I promise you that I will find you, but now is not yet the time. When my task is completed is when we shall meet again.'

Gwaihir did not speak. He knew where her thoughts wondered and he let her wonder alone. Untill she was ready and prepared to talk. Even though he had a lot of questions for her. But for her sake he held back. He felt what had happened and it hurt him inside. He felt like his heart was torn apart. He thought of how lonely she must be feeling now.

Sheila thought about that too. She felt like there was nobody to talk to who would understand her. This world was strange and unfamiliar for her, she did not even know the half it. Her parents did prepare her, though. They told her that her path would be one of hardships and pain, but the way things were going now, it went even beyond her imagination. Her parents could have never told her it was going to be so bad. Pherhaps it was better this way, she had no-one to worry about but Gandalf and the Ringbearer, and the people who were with him. Further than that she did not want to think, because it would lead her to worry about whole Middle-Earth. And that made her feel ill inside.

Her thoughts went to Gandalf. She felt like grabbing him and not letting him go for a while. But she knew that she could not go and see him yet, there were other things to do first.

She wanted to cry again. Cry and never stop crying. Untill she drowned in her tears. She had a long way to go and she knew it. 

She needed Mair (the drink that gives energy), not only for her but also for the Ringbearer. She had to go home.

Therefore, she asked Gwaihir: "My friend, do you have enough energy to fly me home?"

Gwaihir was startled by this question. He expected everything but that. How could she go back to her home after everything that had happened? She was strong, he had never doubted that. Pherhaps her experience made her harder. Maybe she closed herself, not letting in pain and hurt, not feeling anything. But these were questions he would never get answered. 

"I shall take you to your home", he responded. He felt her shudder, and one of his questions was answered. She still felt emotions, but she could not give in on them. She had to go on, untill it all was over. That was the moment she lived for, the moment she could be with her people again. But not now, not yet, he thought.

"Thank you, my friend", Sheila said. A last tear fell from her face. She put her head down and fell asleep out of exhaustion.

~ A couple of days ago at Rivendell, before the Council of the Ring~ 

A few days had passed since he arrived at Rivendell. He had not spoken with Elrond yet. He had to deal with the things that had passed alone, before he could speak with the Lord of Rivendell about it.

Elrond did see that there was something wrong with his friend, although he hid it very well. Nobody noticed that there was something wrong with Gandalf. That it took him great effort to listen when others spoke to him. His thoughts kept wondering to Sheila.

Today, he decided that it was time to talk with Elrond about her. He already told him about the betrayel of Saruman, and he knew that Elrond knew that there was more. The Elvenlord was not to be fooled easily.

They met in one of the many hallways. Elrond sensed that Gandalf was willing to speak now, and he asked him what it was what he had not told him yet.

"I am sorry, my friend, but I had to overlook all that has passed before I could speak with you about it", Gandalf said.

"Then what is it that has happened that took you time to think about it?" Elrond said. Gandalf looked around him.

Elrond understood the hint and said: "Do you prefer my room to talk in?" Gandalf nodded.

"Follow me", Elrond said. He led them to his chamber.

It was grand, a Elvenlord worthy. Elrond entered it first.

Gandalf suddenly doubted if he was willing to do this. He did not look forward to bring back painful memories.

Elrond turned in the middle of the room. Gandalf looked at him. There stood the Lord of Rivendell and his friend. He stood proud as a Lord should be, and yet concerned, as a friend should be.

Elrond did not speak. He waited patiently for his friend to speak. He thought by himself: 'it has to be bad, if he doubts to have this conversation.'

Gandalf entered and stood before Elrond. "There are some things you need to know".

Elrond kept silent, he sensed his friend was struggling to speak about this.

Gandalf sighed deeply, and continued speaking. "At one of my many journey's, I have met a person".

Elrond nodded but did not speak.

Gandalf walked up and down the room, while he was telling Elrond about Sheila and what had happened. Once in a while he looked at Elrond, who would nod to not disturb him in his explanation.

When Gandalf was finished, Elrond sat down in one of the chairs present in the room, to think about what Gandalf told him.

After a few minutes he spoke: "And there is no chance for her to escape?"

"No, none that I know of. I was going to ask her, but she had no more strenght to answer me".

Elrond sighed. "I am sorry to tell you this, my friend, but this goes beyond power, or the power of the Elves. I am afraid I cannot help you".

Gandalf looked at the ground and said: "I know my friend. Sheila did not want us to try and save her. But right now, we have to keep ourselves busy with the Ring."

Elrond nodded and said: "I have send messages to the representatives of the Dwarfs, Men and Elves. I expect them to arrive in a few days."

Gandalf nodded in approavel and said: "And Frodo, how is our Hobbit? His wound will never heal fully again, will it?"

"No it won't", Elrond said. "He shall always carry it with him. But he is in good hands". Elrond smiled. "Come, my friend, let us eat. We can speak again later".

After the Council of Elrond a Fellowship was formed. It consisted of 9 persons: Gandalf the Grey, as the representive of Istari, the Wizards.

Aragorn, heir of Gondor, also called Strider, and Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor, represented the Men.

Then there were the 4 Hobbits: Frodo Baggings, the Ringbearer, his faithfull and loyal friend Samwise Gamgee, and his two cousins Meriadoc Brandybuck, also known as Merry, and Peregrin Took, also known as Pippin.

Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, joined the Fellowship as the representive of the Elves, and then there was Gimli the Dwarf, son of Gloin, as the representive of the Dwarves.

Gandalf had told them about Sheila and what had happened to her. Everybody was surprised. Especially Frodo and Legolas. Frodo was interested because she was his Protector, and Legolas was interested because the Powers she possessed, and because of the race she came from. He had never heard of them before, and he became very anxious to meet her.

Sheila felt the difference of height and woke up.

"We are there, my daughter", Gwaihir said.

Sheila was afraid to open her eyes, afraid for what she was going to see, but she knew she had no choice.

She was terrified when she saw the landscape before her. She put a hand for her mouth and shook her head. She forgot how it looked like.

Everything was grey and dark. Everywhere, skeletons of houses could be seen. Only one house was left and that was hers. She could not understand why only her house was left standing.

But she could not think about it any longer, thinking was not where she came here for. She was here for the Mair. But she did need some bottles to put it in.

"Wait here, I will be right back", she said to Gwaihir.

She ran trought the ashes, that had became thick through the years, to her house. The closer she came, the more sick she felt. She saw that some tried to burn her house, but somehow they did not succeed. All that it left, were some burn marks. Sheila had to laugh. For one moment, she forgot what had happened. It seemed like everything was normal again. She ran even faster in the hope that her parents, brother and sister would be in there.

She opened the door and called: "Mum, dad, I'm home again!"

Silence.

"Naïl, Anna!"

Silence.

And then, it came through. She fell to her knees. She put her hands before her face and cried. After a while, she whiped away her tears and sang:

__

Oh brother, do not leave this world of fear

Don't leave, brother dear

For you are my blood, life, light

Without you I cannot fight

Please don't leave me alone in this world of fear

Oh brother dear

In our struggle against evil, you have died

Leaving me behind

Do not forget me, wherever you are

For your death leaves a scar

In my soul and in my heart

Because we are apart

To death I have lost many of my kind

Never again are they for me to find

I remain, as the only one

Without you my lights will not be strong

I will fight the terrors of this world on my own

I will be alone

Oh brother, do not leave this world of fear

I love you very much, brother dear

(Written by Silawé Shineleaf)

"You will find your brother, Sheila", a voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw Gwaihir standing behind her. He too had tears in his eyes and she saw the terror in his eyes, although he was trying to hide it.

"It's bad, is it not, my friend?" Sheila said. Gwaihir looked around him. He nodded, for a moment he could not speak.

Sheila turned around and sighed deeply. For one moment, she closed her eyes. After she opened her eys she ran to the kitchen.

Everything was exactly as she remembered. It was all the same. Vessels, pans and bottles were standing in a cabinet against a white wall. At the very top there were 3 Mair-bottles left. She grabbed them and then went to her room to get her rucksack.

When she got there, she was startled. Her whole room was a mess and there was nothing of value left. When she saw her rucksack, she put the bottles in it and ran downstairs.

She met Gwaihir at the door. 

"Do you have everything?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I do, I only have to get our beloved Mair water", she said.

"And where could we find this water?"

Sheila pointed to a forest at her right side. "There", she said. "I am sorry, my friend, but I have to order you to stay here. Only Montsegur are allowed to enter the place where the Mait water flows".

Gwaihir nodded and said: "I understand, my daughter."

Sheila ran to the forest and dissappeared between the grand trees. She ran as fast as she could, she wanted to stay in the forest as short as possible, for the memories it gave her were full of pain, and she could not bear them.

She ran untill she saw a little brook. It was calmly and silently streaming over the little stones that layed at the bottom. The shore was seeded with flowers, pink ones, purple ones, yellow ones and even some blue flowers, their color matching the color of the brook. They all had their own scent: some were sweet, others were not.

She stopped at the brook and said: "The Mair is strong today. It will be of a great help with the path that lays ahead of us."

She stepped into the field of flowers. They greeted her, they were glad to see a Montsegur again, for it was a long time ago since they saw one.

Sheila smiled, she was glad to be back. She felt warm and strong inside. Suddenly, a gentle breeze which caused the flowers to softly move their heads, and it played with Sheila's hair. It felt warm on her face.

Ze looked at the ground and saw that one of the flowers had dropped it's head. She held her right hand above the flower and a blue light emerged from her hand and went around the flower. The flower stood tall again and showed it's colors.

Sheila stood up again. She had lost a little energy and said: "Well, good morning. Never let your head hang down again".

She stepped on the shore and dropped to her knees. She grabbed her rucksack en retrieved the bottles.

"May your waters be well for us on our journey's", Sheila said. She opened the bottle and filled it with Mair. As soon as was in the bottle it turned yellow. She closed the bottle again and filled the other two. Once she was finished, she put them back in her rucksack.

She stood up again and said: "Thank you". She turned and walked back to the opening of the forest. She was glad that she was leaving again and yet she was not, for the time she was in this forest, she forgot about everything and was completely happy. But she had to leave, she had a task to fulfill.

She was at the opening sooner than she hoped. Gwaihir was there, waiting for her.

"Did you succeed, my daughter?" he said, when Sheila stopped before him.

Sheila only nodded.

"It was harder than you expected it to be, is it not?"

"Aye, it frightened me, and yet I felt like I was at home" , she responded. "Let us go, my friend, Rivendell awaits us". 

With these words, she jumped on Gwaihir's back.

A/N: Oh well, this was another chapter. I hope y'all have enjoyed it. Here are the personal 'thank you's again.

****

Christy: Thanks for your song and for your help with the Problem Elrond. I hope I will finish my next chapter soon, cause I bet you want to read more about Legolas, don't you?

****

Lidewen: Thanks for the translation of this looong chapter. I hope I described Elrond well.

****

Opal-Elf: Thanks a lot for your reviews. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others. If you think something should be changed, tell me.

****

Elvenones: You're the one who gave me the most reviews, so thank you! I assume you're a huge Elrond fan, so have you got any idea's for me?

****

Elentari-star-queen: I hope I made you happy with another chapter!

****

Dulcinea: I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others, and I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long. I know it's annoying you have to wait so long, but I am pretty busy. Plus, Sunday is my birthday, so it'll take only longer.

****

Laleanen: I hope I didn't scare you too much. I promise the next chapter won't be so sad. Well, maybe one, or two…..Er….never mind……..

****


	8. Rivendell

****

A/N: Thank you all very much for your reviews! If you have any ideas, just tell me! Don't hold back! Sorry, no long A/N this time, I think the chapter is already long enough. Enjoy!

Hi! This is Lindewen, the translator of this fine story, speaking. I want to apologise to all of our loyal readers that it took so long to update. The thing is, I only recently got the new password to our computer and after that, I went on my holiday. I'm very sorry, and I'll shut up so you can read the long awaited chapter. Enjoy! And don't kill me. Coz if you do, there won't be any more chapter coz I am the Translator. Mwuhahaha! (Sorry, forgot to take my pills)

Chapter 8. Rivendell.

Sheila and Gwaihir were on their way to Rivendell. They had been for a while, but they have not spoken since they left to head for Rivendell. They both had to think about what happened the past few days.

"Tell me, my friend, how far until Rivendell? I hope I am not too late, for I wish to see Gandalf and the Ringbearer….." Sheila suddenly spoke up.

"I think it is a one more day, flying that is. I shall drop you off at the Loudwaterriver, for I cannot enter Rivendell", the King of Eagles answered.

"I know, my friend", Sheila said.

"It is a two day walk from there until you reach Rivendell", Gwaihir said.

"Two days?", Sheila said, a little louder than she normally spoke.

"I am sorry, there is no other way", Gwaihir said.

"No, I am sorry. I should not have said it like I did. It is just…..I want to be there as soon as possible", Sheila said with a sad face.

Gwaihir did not respond.

Sheila put her head down onto Gwaihir's soft feathers and said: "Do you know what I miss most of all?" she said softly.

"What is that?" Gwaihir said.

"This", she responded. "The warmth you feel inside when you are happy, safety. Do you understand, my friend?"

Gwaihir nodded.

"I hope I can stay long enough in Rivendell to get that feeling again", Sheila said.

"I do not question that you will", Gwaihir said.

"Do you not? I hope you are right", Sheila responded before she fell asleep.

~ In the mean time at Rivendell~

"It is time to leave", Gandalf said to Elrond. "We cannot afford to wait any longer for Sheila to arrive. Sauron's forces are already moving".

Elrond nodded and said: "Do not worry, Mithrandir, my old friend. She shall be welcomed here when she arrives".

Gandalf nodded, but for a moment, he could not speak.

"I will prepare the others for the journey", Elrond said and left the room, for he wanted to give Gandalf a moment alone to think.

Gandalf thought back about the conversation he had with Sheila while he was flying on Gwaihir's back to Rivendell.

"She knew it the whole time", he mumbled to himself. He repeated her words: _Redde Frodo sunt caesaris _(give Frodo what he earns).

Since he had become tired of pacing back and forth, Gandalf decided to sit down on one of Elrond's chairs.

He did not know how long he had sat there to think, but he was not alone. 

"Redde Frodo sunt caesaris", he said again.

"What does it mean? It is neither Elvish nor Westron", a man's voice spoke.

Gandalf looked up and saw Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Northern Mirkwood and companion of the Fellowship, standing in the doorway.

With a smile, Gandalf walked to stand before the Elf, and looked him straight in the eye.

This made Legolas feel a little nervous, therefore he spoke: "Lord Elrond told me to tell you that we are ready for the journey".

Gandalf shook his head and retrieved the Cor from under his robes and looked at it. He was satisfied to see that a red colour began to show itself.

Legolas looked at it with amazing. He suddenly felt warm inside, and yet, he also felt pain and loneliness.

"What is that?" He asked.

"This is a Cor. It means 'heart' in the language of the Montsegur. With this stone, I can feel in which direction Sheila is heading. The colour of the stone represents her wellbeing", Gandalf told the Elf.

Satisfied with the colour the Stone showed him, Gandalf tucked it safely under his robes again.

"But as in answer of your question; I was thinking about a conversation I had with Sheila. She told me to give Frodo what he earns. That is what 'redde Frodo sunt caesaris' means in Westron".

Legolas nodded and said: "But what does she mean with that? It is impossible for her to know then that Frodo would be the Ringbearer." 

"Ah, but she DID know. How, I do not know but she knew what Frodo's role would be in this quest. But let us join with the others now. They will be wondering what is taking us and we cannot afford to stay here any longer", Gandalf said.

After a long day journey without resting, Gwaihir and Sheila finally reached the Loudwaterriver. Gwaihir had not encountered any problems travelling, but Sheila did. She was exhausted and her wound started to hurt. She got off Gwaihir's back and swayed a little, until her legs were used at her weight again.

"Thank you, my friend, for going through all these problems to help me", Sheila said and bowed to the Eagle.

"Do not lower your eyes for me, my daughter, for I am the one who should bow for you", Gwaihir responded.

"No my friend, you do not", Sheila said.

"Please, allow me to bow for the most powerful and wisest people on Middle-Earth", Gwaihir said and he bowed.

"Thank you for the compliment, my friend, but we are, I am, not the wisest of most powerful people on Middle-Earth. Those are the Elf's." Sheila said.

"Everyone is powerful or wise at their own way", Gwaihir told her.

"Aye, you are right as always, my friend", Sheila said. And with her answer, Gwaihir bowed his mighty head and closed his many yellow eyes.

Sheila lifted his head up and puts her arms around him.

"I will miss you, my friend", she said.

"I will miss you to, my daughter. If we are ever close and you need help, then think about me" Gwaihir said.

"No, my friend. You have already done more than enough", Sheila said, before she turned and walked away, without looking back.

Gwaihir watched her for a while. Then, he also turned and flew away.

The second day of her journey, Sheila saw the great Loudwaterriver and thus, Rivendell. She decided to take a short break before she would enter the Land of the Elves.

She knelt down before the river, formed a bowl with her hands and washed her face with it, and doing so; she rinsed the dirt and dried blood off her face.

After that, she sat with her back against a tree. She retrieved a bottle of Mair from her rucksack and drank some of it. As soon as she drank it, she felt warmth spreading from her stomach and her thoughts wandered to her homeland, and how long it would take for her to see her people again.

After resting there for a while, she decided to resume walking. She did not walk at her fastest, for she knew that Gandalf had already left.

It made her feel both happy and sad. Happy for he had listened to her and went on without her and yet sad, for she longed to see him again, and to finally meet Frodo.

She did not waste too much time thinking about Gandalf, for she worried more about the conversation with the Lord of Rivendell, who surely would want to know what had passed since Gandalf and she had parted at Isengard.

She also feared the way the Elves would react on her. She had never met Elves before, nor did they see her or one of the Montsegur. She only heard about them. And now it was time to meet them, and it made her nervous.

At first, she ran through the forest, but after a while, she slowed down and started walking. Now she had enough time to look at her environment.

The forest's beauty amazed her deeply. It was and quiet. The wind blew gently through the leaves of the trees, and at her face. It felt soft and smelled sweet (A/n: you know, like grass that has just been hayed/cut (dunno if that's the right word for it, you take a pick, OK, I know I'm crazy).

"I could feel very much at home here", she said with a smile. She was so wrapped up with her surrounding that she did not notice that two Elves were watching her (A/N: you know of whom I speak, heheh).

"This forest looks a lot like…….the forest at home", she said and her smile disappeared. She wondered why everything reminded her of her home.

Suddenly, she became aware of someone's presence, two someone's presence to be exact. She walked ahead to make them think she did not know they were there.

In the mean while, she thought about what she was going to say to them. She decided she would act as normal a possible, so she turned around and called: "I know you are there, so you may as well come out!"

The two Elves looked at each other with a how-could-she-know-we-were-there face.

Sheila was very nervous, but kept staring ahead to see if she could see any movement.

Suddenly, two Elves appeared in front of her. They looked very much alike. 

Sheila did not think that Elves could be that long. She also did not expect them to have dark hair, for she had heard that all Elves were blond, but she decided not to ask them, for she wanted them to speak first.

The two Elves looked down at her amazed. She was small, but yet to long to be a Hobbit. She also did not have the big feet Hobbits were famous for. This person had to be Sheila from the Montsegur. 

One of them spoke up: "Welcome, Sheila of the Montsegur" and they both bowed for her.

Sheila looked at them amazed; she did not expect the Elves to bow for her. It made her feel uncomfortable. No one had ever treated her like an important person, only Gwaihir made her feel like one when he bowed for her. This felt the same, but only a lot stronger. It felt not right to have them bowed for her, these were Elves. Her people had always respected them, and the Hobbits because they looked a lot alike. And now, there were two Elves bowing for her, why?

The two Elves looked up and saw her shocked face. They wondered what they had done wrong. Perhaps this was not a custom with the Montsegur. They wanted to ask her, but Sheila was quicker.

"I am Sheila from the Montsegur. May I ask what you names are?"

The Elves stood up again and the tallest Elf spoke: "This is my brother Elladan", he pointed at him, "and I am Elrohir. We are the sons Elrond, Lord of Rivendell." 

Sheila decided to switch to Elvish; it would be a lot easier for the Elves. So she said:"Saes mentie lle" (it is a pleasure meeting you), and bowed with a smile.

"You know how to speak Elvish?" Elrohir asked in Westron.

"Aye, a little", Sheila answered, wondering why they did not answer in the language of the Elves. But then, she realized that they were the sons of Elrond, and Elrond was the one she needed to speak with.

"Can you bring me to your father, please? I have very important news for him. And I assume that Gandalf has already left Rivendell?" Sheila asked.

"The Fellowship has set off three days ago, milady Sheila", Elladan answered.

"The Fellowship?" Sheila said. Gandalf had not spoken about it before.

"As an answer to the threat from the East and the betrayal of Saruman, a Council has been held and a Fellowship of nine persons has been formed to set out to destroy the Ring", Elrohir said. He told her everything that had happened.

The two Elves lead her through the woods of Rivendell to the House of Elrond. They spoke Elvish with each other. Although Sheila could not understand the most of it, she knew that much Elvish to know that Elladan and Elrohir spoke about her. She did not care, for she was occupied with looking at the nature they were walking through.

As the neared Elrond's House, more Elves there were to see. Most of them greeted her. It made her feel shy, for she did not feel important and she still did not know why they seemed to think that she was.

'If they only knew what the destruction of the Ring will mean for me, than they surely would greet me and say their farewells to me the same time', Sheila thought. 'But no, it is better this way.' 

She smiled and greeted the Elves back. She felt her wound burning, which had not healed completely yet and it hurt sometimes.

She stopped walking, lowered her rucksack and grabbed her shoulder.

Elrohir and Elladan continued walking, for at first they did not notice that Sheila stopped. But after a while, they did not hear her walking anymore. They stopped and turned around, to see Sheila grabbing her shoulder.

Sheila swayed on her legs out of pain and exhaustion. While she as walking, and speaking with the two Elves, she forgot about her pain and weariness. But now that she had stopped walking, it came back to her at full strength. She saw Elrohir walking towards her and she felt him grab her before she hit the ground.

Elrohir gently lowered her onto the grass, and he and Elladan waited to see if she would regain consciousness.

After a while, she did, and she sat up. The two Elves looked at her with startled faces, as if they wanted to hear an explanation (which they did).

"It is nothing, it is merely an old wound that has not yet healed completely", Sheila said. Then, she felt something warm and fluid.

'No, please not now', she thought. She took of her cloak and pushed her shirt aside far enough to be able to just see the wound. It was not closed yet, and now that it became infected, the healing process would even go slower.

Elrohir knelt down with her. She looked in his eyes and allowed him to examine her wound.

"Let me take you to my father. He will heal your wound", he said (L/N (Lindewen's note, as I am translating this story):Aww, such a cute and worried Elf).

Sheila nodded and wanted to get up, but Elrohir would not let, for he knew she was in no condition to do so (L/N: Like I said, he is such a cute and worried Elf!). Sheila tried to protest, but she did not find the strength to do so.

Elrohir lifted her up and walked on with his brother. Sheila noticed nothing during their trip to Elrond's House, for she had fallen asleep.

In the distance, she could her voices. They seemed to get closer. She could feel that her body was warm and that there was something could on top of her head, which smelled very sweet. She wanted to grab it.

"No, leave it lying there", a soft and gentle voice said.

Sheila opened her eyes. She saw an Elf sitting in a chair beside her bed. He had dark hair and grey eyes. He looked like the two Elves she walked through the forest with, only he looked older and wiser.

"Where am I?", Sheila asked.

"You are in the House of Healing", the Elf said. "I am Elrond, the…"

"Lord of Rivendell", Sheila finished. She wanted to sit up to great him, but Elrond gave her a sign to stay down.

"I am sorry that I cannot great you like I should, Lord Elrond", she said.

Elrond smiled and said: "Gandalf has told me a lot about you during his stay here. I am glad to see that he was right about you. I am honoured to have a guest from the Montsegur staying in my House. You are very welcome here in Rivendell."

"I thank you for your hospitality, Lord Elrond, but I think I shall not stay as long as you seem to expect me to", Sheila responded the noble Elven Lord. "As soon as I am well, I will go to seek the Fellowship".

"I understand, but until that time has arrived………………………………..at Rivendell". This was all Sheila heard before she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Celine foot tapping on the floor: "Lindewen!"

Lindewen sounding far, far away and way too innocent: "Yes, Celine?"

Celine: "What have you done with my chapter??"

Lindewen: "Uhm, I translated it?"

Celine: "Yes, and what else?"

Lindewen: "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Celine: "Ok, well, here's a little hint: L/N!"

Lindewen: "Oooohh, my notes!"

Celine: "Yes, your notes! You messed with MY story!"

Lindewen: "I did not!"

Celine: "Yes you did. How else would you call it?"

Lindewen: "I only emphacized the truth to our dear readers. I mean, come one, Elrohir WAS cute and worried, wasn't he?"  
Celine: "True, but you could have asked me first."

Lindewen mutters: "What's the fun with that?"

Celine glares dangerously: "Did you say something, Lindewen?"

Lindewen startled: "Who, me? Nope!"

Celine: "Next time you want to add a note, ask me first! You could have ruined my whole story. Do this again, and I will make your inside your out outside, understood?"

Lindewen: "Uh-uh. Lots of pain and torture."

Celine: "Good. We're sorry about the notes ppl!"

Lindewen: "You're sorry! I don't regret it!"

Celine smacks Lindewen on the back of her head: "Remember the pain and torture, Lindewen!"

Lindewen: "K, I'll be quiet."

Celine sighs: "Finally."


	9. On the way to find the Fellowship

A/N: Hey!!! I hope this chapter will be much better than the previous chapters. Well, you all know that I'll follow the book as much as possible, but I will skip some parts. So do tell me what you'll love to read in the story. Oh, and tell me if this chapter is better than the previous ones. Enjoy this chapter! Namarié!

L/N (Lindewen's note): I just wanted to thank you for the nice reviews, and the compliments given due to the translation. Thanks guys! Oh, and by the way: Celine did not go to hard on me. Your precious master was not killed ( ;-) hehe, deze is voor jou Christy).

**__**

**_Chapter 9._****_ On the way to find the Fellowship._**

**__**

**__**

Being safe in Rivendell, Sheila did not suffer from nightmares anymore. She there found rest and peace to think about what she was going to do when she rejoined Gandalf and the rest of the Fellowship.

She was found many times in the woods of Rivendell, where she would walk and enjoy the beauty of the nature.

She spend also a lot of time in one of the many halls Rivendell had, where food was eaten and music was made.

She would often sing a song for the Elves, and when she sang, the Elves felt at peace. Therefore, they were very quit when she sang and listened with great attention where she sang about. Most of the time, the songs were about the history of her kindred.

At first, she also sang about Elves in those songs, but that became less and less. The Elves were curious about the reason for that, but she either could not or was unwilling to answer that question, they did not know.

During the fourth day in Rivendell, Sheila jerked out of her sleep with a feeling that there was something going on. It was nothing to be worried about, but the strange feeling remained. 

But before she had time to think about it, someone was knocking on her door.

She sat up and called: " Who is there?"

" It is I, , Lady Sheila. Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you" , Taurwen (wood-virgin) said. She was to be one of Sheila's servants during her stay at Rivendell. They had met the first day and had become very good friends since.

"Please do come in, mellonim (friend)" , Sheila said.

The door opened and inside stepped a slender Elf, whose hair was blonde like gold. But the most beautiful thing about her was, according to Sheila, were her eyes. They were deep blue, with a sparkle of hope always present in them. Those eyes reminded Sheila of her mother.

Taurwen started to bow, but Sheila gave her a sign not to do so, but Taurwen ignored her and bowed anyway.

Sheila then stepped out of bed, which was a sign for the Elf to retrieve some clothes out of the closet.

She was on her way to the closet when she heard a cough. She turned around, but saw no-one standing by the bed. When she looked down, she saw Sheila looking up at her with a smile on her face.

" I do not blame you. People often fail to see me", Sheila said between fits of laughter.

Taurwen joined her, until she remembered that she came to bring Sheila to the Lord of Rivendell.

She retrieved some clothes from the closet and gave them to Sheila.

"Call me when you are ready. I will be waiting outside the door", she said and then left.

Sheila was quickly dressed and walked out of her room, carefully closing the door behind her.

" Please follow me", the blonde Elf said. Sheila had to walk very fast to keep up with the Elf. She wondered what was rushing her, but she dared not to ask. She would find out eventually.

She soon noticed that they were not on the way to Elrond's room, but on the way outside.

" Why does Lord Elrond wish to meet me outside?", Sheila asked.

" You will know soon", Taurwen answered. Sheila decided not to ask further.

They walked through the corridor (L/N: sorry, couldn't find a better word) that led to the forest.

As they stepped outside, Sheila noticed it was still dark. Taurwen led her through the forest, until they arrived at an open spot.

There, Sheila saw the silhouette of Lord Elrond, who was holding a horse. She suddenly felt like she knew that horse, or that she had seen it before, but in the dark, it did not look like her old, loyal and faithful horse Impera.

The horse, which was Impera, sniffed a familiar smell and tried to get loose from the person who was holding her. With her head, she jerked the restrains** out of the hands of Lord Elrond and trotted to the person she trusted most.**

As the horse neared her, Sheila recognized the eyes of the animal, which seemed to sparkle with joy and happiness, the happiness of the return of a good friend. The sound of the hoofs** at the grass grew louder.**

" Impera?", Sheila softly questioned. '_But that cannot be. I left her in Isengard'. With that thought, she felt a great guilt in her heart._

And yet, the animal felt so comfortable and familiar. It ran past Taurwen and stopped in front of Sheila. The horse looked at her questionably. 

The poor animal was covered with cuts, probably made with a belt, which were hurting her pretty bad. There was a big gap in her right ear, probably caused by a wolf. She was breathing hard from the little distance she had run across.

Sheila grabbed the horse's head to lower it and looked her directly in the eyes.

" Impera, is that truly you?", she whispered. The horse shook her head in response.

Sheila immediately let go of Impera´s head and hugged the horse around her neck.

When the horse 'made the sound that horses make' (L/N: forgive me, I don't know how that verb sounds, anyone care to tell me?) she let her loose in an instant.

Impera was apparently so exhausted that she could not even hold her head up.

Sheila felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see who the hand's owner was.

Lord Elrond looked at her with a sad look in his eyes, which told her that healing Impera was beyond his powers.

Elrond sighed heavily and stared into Sheila's eyes.

" What have they done to her? What has caused this exhaustion?" Sheila asked.

" She was poisoned by Saruman's servants. My guess is that she tried to escape, and she succeeded".

He raised his hand and showed her an arrow that, judging at its feathers, was shot by an Orc.

" She escaped, but with fatal consequences".

Poison was something that was very hard for Sheila to cure.  Wounds she could handle most of the time, but poison was something different. Very different.

She took the arrow from Elrond's hand and studied it.

" It is an Orc arrow. Its poison is strong, but I will try to cure it.

She looked into Elrond's eyes and saw amazing in them. She tried smile, but it came out as a half painful and a half joyful smile.

She turned back to Impera and looked for the place the arrow was shot into. She found the wound quickly, it was positioned between the right after leg and the horse's belly.

In the mean time, more Elves had gathered around the Montsegur, the horse and Lord Elrond. They had all heard the story about the return of Sheila's horse.

Sheila did not notice, she was focused on saving her friend from a certain death.

She looked up at the sky. The night started to become day, only a single star could be seen. She sighed heavily and started to mumble in her language, which Elrond and Taurwen did not understand, although all she said was a name: Naïl.

She put out her hand, and saw that her symbol was glowing with a yellow light. She smiled, this was one of the only things that could remind her so well of her kindred.

Elrond looked at it with wonder. He had, of course, never seen a Montsegur using his or her powers before. He also had the feeling that this was to be the last time he would see it, although he did not know why.

Sheila gently stroked Impera's belly with her left hand the calm the animal, and she whispered softly in her own language. Carefully, she put her hand on the wound and closed her eyes, and a yellow light emerged from under her hand.

Impera slowly started to lift her head. Sheila began to sway a little (A/N: like someone who is a little bit tipsy, y'know?). She removed her hand, and the wound had completely disappeared.

She opened her eyes to find the world turning, and she had to hold onto Impera to keep from falling. Elrond took her shoulder.

" It is all right. I need a moment to regain my strength", Sheila reassured the Elven Lord.

" I have not been able to cure her fully. The poison is too strong, she cannot win over it. I have made her live longer, but that is all I could do. Now tis up to her", she said, feeling helpless. She went to the horse which bowed her head, so Sheila could stroke it.

She choked back a sob. Then, she became suddenly aware of soft sounds all around her. She turned around and looked at Elrond questionably.

" News spreads very fast here", he said with a smile. " I know that we have left the path of joined friendship with your kindred. I ask you, Sheila of the Montsegur, on behalf of all the Elves, to restore that friendship."

" Tis my pleasure and honour, Lord Elrond of Rivendell", Sheila said and bowed.

Well, what can I say?? REVIEW!!! 


	10. On the way to find the Fellowship part 2

A/N: I'm not going to say anything this time; you all know the story by now. Maybe Lindewen wants to say something, so go ahead if you like Lindewen…….

L/N: Erhm, yes, thanks Celine. I only want to say that I have written another Harry Potter songfic, it's called 'The Promise' and it has only **3 reviews so far!!! And I want more reviews! Please check it out and leave a review for me! Please, make me happy!!! Coz if I'm happy, I can translate a lot faster, which means that the next chapter will be up sooner (talk about blackmail, eh?). Thanks for letting me say this, Celine!  
Celine: sure, no prob.**

Lindewen: oh, wait one more thing! You have to check out these cool websites: www.geocities.com/silaweshineleaf , and www.geocities.com/silawen . Some of you may already know her and/or her sites, but for those who don't: they are great sites about LOTR, and especially Elves (Legolas). There is also some nice fanfiction you'd want to read. And if you are a mayor Orlando Bloom fan, you should check this site too: www.geocities.com/orlandoshaven  There you can find loads of OB info. Have fun!

PS: if the URL's are not correctly spelled, go ask Silawen the correct ones. I'm not sure about these. 

**__**

**_Chapter 10. On the way to the Fellowship part 2._**

(aaaaand………ACTION!!!! Sorry Celine, I couldn't resist)

Lord Elrond looked down on Sheila with great awe and respect. 

Sheila had never seen that much friendship in his eyes, and for the first in a long time, she felt pride for what she had done.

Her smile of pride suddenly failed, and Elrond wondered why.

Sheila felt guilty of what she felt, for she was not even able to heal her own best friend. She looked at Impera.

"Please do not blame this on yourself, for you have done everything within your powers. She knows that", Elrond said gently.

Sheila did not speak, nor did the Elvenlord expect her to.

They walked back to the House of Elrond. Sheila could see that the forest was preparing itself for the winter.

But every time she walked past a flower, it opened itself up to her. Sheila was used to this; she did not see it anymore. 

The Elves, however, did see it. They now saw her in her full glory. They finally saw what kind of race (L/N: spelling? It's supposed to mean 'kindred') and therefore, they were even more pleased and honoured to call her their friend.

Therefore, they decided to give her an Elvenname, and a song which fitted her well.

That song was often heard a long time after she had left Rivendell, even when many Elves left Alda, but it was sung less and less often.

Men, however, kept singing it until they forgot how it was to be sung, and it disappeared into history.

The Elves gave Sheila the name Siila (shining star),daughter of the People of Montsegur, Friend of the Elves.

They sang for her , while she and Elrond walked back to the House of Elrond (A/N: this song is from Silawen, heel erg bedankt meid. Please read her stories too, it would make her very happy).

_Nai nuldar quenyo alaturyuvate_

_Nai mare sermoil oi koryuvatye_

_Nail siila elen tietyanna, Siila_

_Nail siilla elen kina karyuvatye_

_Mayest thou overpower the secrets of language_

_Mayest thou ever be surrounded by good friends_

_May a star shine in thy path, Siilla_

_May a star sine on what (ever) thou will do_

Sheila's heart pounded in her chest on the rhythm of the song. She was so much filled with joy that she could not stop smiling. Not once in her lifetime had she felt the way she felt now, only the day when she was with her brother and sister playing in the field behind their house.

But, with these thoughts about her siblings, her heart was not filled with pain, but with joy and gratefulness, for the short time they were able to spend with each other.

The song had ended, and Sheila said: "Diolla lle mellons" (thank you, my friends) en she made a deep bow for all of them, and in response they bowed back. After doing so, the Elves went back to the things they were doing.

"What are you going to do for the remains of this day, Siila?" Elrond asked.

"I think I am going to spend some time with Impera, perhaps she would like to ride with me", Sheila said, and turned to silently ask Impera if she agreed, and the horse nodded her head. She looked back at Elrond, who said: "Then I wish you a very pleasant ride".

Sheila nodded, bowed and said: "Until next we meet…." She turned around and jumped at the back of the horse.

"…..at luncheon!", she added, and rode off.

After a short ride, Sheila and Impera were at the place they had first met, in Rivendell that is.

"Whooooooo, Impera", Sheila said, and the horse obeyed immediately and halted. Sheila jumped off Impera's back.

The horse protested, she had not had the feeling of having her friend on her back for a long time.

"Do not worry, you shall feel me on your back often enough, and then you shall wish for some rest", Sheila said, laughing.

The animal gave Sheila a push against her shoulder, which made her loose her balance and fall in the tall, soft grass.

"All right, all right, I promise I will say that no more", Sheila said while helping herself up.

She turned to determine where they would head to now. Right ahead lay a small hill, with on top of it a great tree. It had dark-green leafs, and it wore purple flowers, which opened now that they were cherished with the first beams of the sun.

"Let us head there, it seems a good place to think, perhaps I can even write there. Me, writing, who would have imagined it? Well Bilbo did, good old Bilbo, making me write", she said to herself.

Laughing, she and Impera climbed the hill and reached the top where the tree stood without much effort.

There, Sheila unbridled (L/N: not sure if that's the right word, it's supposed to mean taking the saddle and stuff off the horse) Impera.

"Go and amuse yourself", she told the horse. In response, Impera turned around and ran to the direction they came from.

Sheila walked to the tree and took off her rug-sack. She set in front of the tree, with her back leaning against it. A soft breeze was blowing. She smelled the sweet air and felt calm and peaceful.

She opened her rug-sack and retrieved a bottle of ink, which she borrowed from Bilbo, a feather, and a small diary, which Elrond gave to her.

The diary looked small, but for her, it was the size of a normal book, with a light-brown colour. Only the edges were decorated with tree leafs, made of gold. In the centre of the front were Elvish letters written, also in gold. They formed her Elven name, Siila.

She opened it at a new page and wrote on top of it: _Rivendell, the __land__ of __Lord Elrond__. Date: November the 6th and started writing._

She did not know what time it was, but she looked up when she heard the hoofs of a horse.

It was Impera who came running to her, with behind her something else, from which she was apparently running.

It was a pitch black stallion. And Elf was running after the stallion, and it looked like he had tried everything to stop the animal.

Sheila jumped up, which caused her book and feather to fall onto the ground. She ran a short distant, in order to meet Impera. The horse passed her with a breeze and halted a couple of feet behind Sheila.

The stallion ran towards Sheila with great speed. Sheila lifted her right hand, and it became surrounded with a golden light. Startled by this light, the stallion's speed decreased. The golden light became larger and larger, until it had completely surrounded Sheila. 

The Elf stood still with amazing. The golden faded somewhat, but did not disappear. He heard a voice in the air, soft and familiar. It spoke in a strange language, but it resembled theirs somewhat. And when it stopped speaking, everything turned back to the way it was.

Sheila had calmed the animal with her voice, and cautiously walked towards it. She stopped at the head of the black horse.

It sniffed, and scraped its hoof across the ground.

"Be at peace, I won't do anything to you", Sheila said, and stepped closer.

The horse stopped scraping, and stared at Sheila with its dark-brown eyes.

Sheila had never encountered such a large animal before. Its fur shined pitch black, and the placed where sunbeams met the fur, it seemed to be a mixture between blue and black. Its black manes were long and curly.

The Elf moved to come to Sheila and the horse, but Sheila made a gesture which meant that he should stay at his spot.

She took another step towards the horse. And to the amazement of both the Elf and Sheila, the mighty horse bowed it head for Sheila. Sheila considered it now safe to stroke (L/N: right word? It should mean something like 'to pet') him. She put out her hand under his nose, so that he could smell her first. He sniffed it, but did nothing else.

Sheila carefully stroked his head. 

"Ah, that is better", she said softly, "now, please let your owner take you back, I do not think that my friend here wishes to have a boyfriend right now".

The horse shook his head.

"He is willing to go with you", Sheila said to the Elf.

"Diolla lle", the Elf said, before he took the reins of the stallion.

"I will accompany you, if you do not mind; I can put Impera back into the stable.

The Elf nodded.

Not long after that, they arrived at the stables. The Elf pointed at a place where she could safely stall her horse, far away from the stallion.

"I think you can make some friends here", she said. Impera shook her head in response.

"Namarié, mellon" (goodbye, my friend), Sheila said. The Elf looked at her in amazing.

Sheila kissed the horse on the snout, and walked away, leaving an amazed Elf.

Sheila spend the rest of the day in Elrond's library, reading about the history of Middle-Earth.   
That is, until a young Elf came barging in.

"Sheila of the Montsegur, Lord Elrond needs your aid in the House of Healing" the young Elf said hurriedly.

Sheila immediately rose from her seat and said: "Show me the way".

The Elf turned and walked, followed by Sheila, who had some trouble keeping up with her.

Arriving at the House of Healing, the Elf knocked on the door.

"Enter", a voice from inside called. Sheila could hear that the voice was filled with concern, and it had been Elrond's voice which called.

They entered the room. Sheila saw Elrond standing at the head of a bed. He looked at her with a face filled with concern, and then he looked at the Elf and said: "Thank you. You can leave now".

The Elf bowed for her Lord and then for Sheila, before she left the room and closed the door.

Sheila did not notice this, for she looked at the person who was lying in the bed. It was an Elf she knew very well. It was one of her best friends and her saviour. Elrohir.

She ran to the bed and grabbed both of his hands. (No boys and girl, she is not in love with him, she will fall in love but not with him. Darn, that just slipped out. I shouldn't have said that. Lindewen: "Then don't." Author: "Shut up! Anyways, on with the story.")

He felt as cold as ice.

"What has happened?" she asked while she was checking his temperature.

"He has been attacked by an Orc. Elladan is only slightly hurt thanks to his brother, but Elrohir has sacrificed himself for his brother", Elrond said.

Sheila's thoughts went immediately to her brother. Had he not done the very same thing, by sacrificing his soul for her?

Elrond could see that she was thinking about her brother and said: "Your brother was wise to sacrifice himself for you. By doing so, he has saved whole Arda. He shall not be forgotten."

"When the Men are ruling Middle-Earth, he too shall be forgotten, and this shall all be a mere fairytale from old", Sheila responded. Elrond looked at her questionably.

"I can not say more, I have already said too much", she said to answer his unspoken question.

Elrond nodded, and Sheila looked the Elvenlord straight in the eye. She thought: 'Shall I tell him? Is he capable enough to handle such news?'

"Your son shall live through this. I shall not let him die by the hands of the enemy. I shall be their last victim", Sheila said while she kept eye contact with Elrond.

In his eyes, she could read the confusion, pain and anger that were soaring through him. She then turned her attention upon Elrohir. She saw his face, which looked lifeless. She knew that the colour of death would bestow upon him soon if she were to do nothing. 

She pulled the sheets away from Elrohir's body alone. Elrond stood there like he was a statue, only his eyes were following her. Sheila did not blame him; she knew exactly what he was feeling. And she gave him he time to cope with it.

She did not have the time, however, to wait until he returned to the normal world. His son did not have the time.

Elrohir's chest was bandaged. The once white-coloured bandage was now red, soaked with the blood Elrohir had lost. Sheila gently and carefully pulled the bandage off to look at his wound.

He was shot in his chest twice. The arrows were most likely poisoned, for around the wound, signs of poison were to be seen; it made the veins around the wound swell, and the skin had turned into a mixture of red and blue. This was not going to be an easy task for Sheila.

She sighed, and therewith awoke Elrond from his thoughts.

"Can you save him?" the fair Elf asked.

"Only if he has the will to live. I only give his body the ability to heal properly. It won't be a nice thing, neither for him or me".

She put her right hand on the wound and placed her left hand above it to give more pressure. She looked up, and then closed her eyes to concentrate. She sighed heavily, and mumbled words in Montsegur.

Elrohir moved a little under Sheila's touch. Her hand began to glow with a soft, yellowish light. Elrohir moved heavier, and a look of pain crossed his handsome face.

It took Sheila great effort to conquer the poison. She had never healed an Elf before. But if Elrohir had enough strength in him to live, it would be over soon.

'I have to put more strength into it. But if I do so, I will not be able to do so very long. Unless I risk my own health. But can I do that? There are more important matters I have to tend to', Sheila thought. She looked up and looked at Elrond. The Elven Lord looked back, and in his eyes hope shone, he was filled with faith. He believed she was going to save his son.

Sheila looked away, and down on Elrohir. His face was white, almost like the face of a dead one. Drops of sweat dripped down his head; it was a signal that he was indeed fighting for his life.

'I cannot let him down. Not after what he has done for me. Not after what all the Elves have done for me', she thought.

"I shall give you what you need, Elrohir", she said. 

After she said so, the yellow light faded somewhat before it turned into a shade of blue.

The Elf gave a yelp of pain, and suddenly stopped moving.

Elrond thought his son had passed away, and a single tear glided down his cheek. But at his amazement, Sheila continued. She started to move back and forth, a sign that she would not be able to hold it up much longer.

'Save him. Save him, he has earned it. His time has not yet come', Sheila prayed silently for her friend.

"Fight, Elrohir. Fight for your life", she said.

It was like he had heard her. He moved, and opened his eyes. He blinked against the sunlight, which greeted his return.

Sheila removed her hands from what was left from the wound; all there was left was a red spot, which would probably leave a scar. She was panting; her head was red and covered with drops of sweat. She smiled at the Elf lying in the bed, who looked around confused. 

Then, everything before her eyes turned black. She felt herself falling, until the cold floor hit her back.

She dreamed about the old times. When her parents were still alive.  How it felt, her brother, sister and her, playing with butterflies. How they often would go to the forest after that, to hear the tree's whispers about the world they lived in and how they thought about the Montsegur. Everything that had passed in her life, passed in her dreams.

Everything became black after that. She felt alone in that dark space. There was not one other soul present. No sound was there to be heard. She only heard her own breathing.

Suddenly, an evil laughter broke through the silence. It was filled with hatred, which was meant for her.

"You know I will celebrate victory in the end. You cannot save them all by yourself", the voice said. "If you are with me, you will never be alone again. Save yourself the effort and the pain, and live. Together, we can do great things".

Sheila had already lost her fear for the voice; she had heard it before, she had fought the owner and won.

"How can I work with you if I loose my freedom? Even in my death I shall be free", she said.

"And if I tell you, that I will get the only two things you cherish and trust? The only two things you will protect with your life?" the voice said.

"The Hobbit is strong. You will never be able to conquer his heart, like you will not conquer mine", Sheila responded.

"And what about the wizard? Is HE strong enough?" the voice said.

And with these words echoing in her mind, Sheila woke up.

She looked into Elrond's eyes, they were smiling.

She said: "I have to go. The time has come for me to find the Fellowship"


End file.
